


New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Series: New York Eyes, Chicago Thighs [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, M/M, Rimming, and patrick's a photographer, i have a thing for a photography i guess, idk what else to tag, joe is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Joe how he came to be one of the world’s most famous models, he would have shrugged and said it was fate. One minute, he’s bored and walking in the mall with his Mom, before getting stopped by this crazy old lady who said she saw potential in Joe and the other he’s got 16 million followers on Instagram and a modeling contract.</p><p>(or: Joe's a famous model who has no clue what he's doing (but he's good at it anyways), Patrick's a photographer with serious self-esteem issues and a "people wearing argyle" kink, and things happen- it's great)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh okay so i got the idea for this when i saw a bunch of posts on tumblr about joe being a model and i was like YES JOE AS A MODEL!! GOD BLESS!! so yeah. this got kinda long and originally was gonna be a one shot but like its over 10k so far so nah... i'm okay. comment pls im desperate for attention and love. and smut will come because i love suffering but u know... patience is a virtue

If anyone asked Joe how he became to be one of the world’s most famous models, he would have shrugged and said it was fate. One minute, he’s bored and walking in the mall with his Mom before getting stopped by this crazy old lady who said she saw potential in Joe and the other he’s got 16 million followers on Instagram and a modeling contract.

But he’s not complaining- he gets free booze and get to live in an apartment in Chicago like he’s always wanted to, with his best friends Pete and Mikey (both of whom are kinda fucking each other)

There’s a lot of pros to his job, and there’s few cons. But there are some- like now. He particularly doesn’t like the whole “getting calls at ass o’clock in the morning for a last minute shoot” part of his job.

“Hullo?” His voice is gravelly and rough, so he clears his throat and rolls his eyes as he hears his agent say that he has to get on a plane in an hour and fly to New York last minute. He loves Victoria. Absolutely adores her and owes his entire life to her. But there are some moments where he wants to strangle her in all her glory.

“I’ll get the coffee for you, just bring your toothbrush so that you don’t stain your teeth” She reminds him, as he sighs and gets out of bed, pulling his hair into a pony tail.

“I know, I know” He says goodbye and goes to wash up in the bathroom. An hour later, he’s half awake, with his guitar in his hand and his toothbrush and toothpaste in his other one, writing a note that he had to leave to go to a last-minute shoot to his friends, but he hears footsteps.

“Dude, why’re you up?” Mikey asks, rubbing his eyes. His hair is messed up and his shirt is on backwards, and he has his keys in his hands.

“Last minute shoot. Why are you up?" Mikey flashes him as grin “Pete ran out of lube. Later!”

 Joe practically gags, since he really doesn’t want that visual in his head, but Vicky calls and says that she’s outside, so he’s forced to share an elevator with Mikey. He grimaces as Mikey smirks at him “There are like no perks of Pete having insomnia, except like… this”

“Dude, I don’t wanna know about you fucking Pete” Mikey huffs “You should be happy we only do it in the bedroom. It almost happened on the table but we don’t wanna scar our favorite male model” He snickers, and replies to the “ding!” from his phone, smirking. Joe loves them. Really. But he really also doesn’t need to know about Mikey fucking his best friend since birth into oblivion.

“Thanks” Joe deadpans, and thanks God or whatever when they reach the lobby.

“When are you gonna be back?” Joe shrugs “Could be tonight, could be in 3 days. I dunno what Vicky wants to do. But there’s not gonna be any fucking on the table in my absence” He mutters, as they reach the doors outside, waving to the doorman, as Mikey gives him a dry chuckle “Right. See you soon, Joe. Stay safe”

Mikey wraps his long arms around Joe, but only to slip a condom in his backpocket. Seriously, where did that come from? He waves goodbye to Vicky and walks towards the drug store. Fuck Mikey Way, man.

“Why are you bringing that?” She asks, pointing to his guitar (now in the case), while handing Joe his coffee. He takes a sip and shrugs “I have nothing to do, might as well practice”

“Right. Anyways, this one guy dropped out of this shoot last minute, and they wanted you.-“ “Nice to know I’m second choice-“ “Shut up, they actually begged for you. Like I’m pretty sure the CEO of the magazine was about to fly over here, and beg on his knees for you”

Joe shrugs, and takes another sip. "That'd be kinda funny. Next time, do that"

He hasn’t been to New York in a while, so he doesn’t really mind. He opens Twitter, and does a Q&A for the hell of it. Maybe he’ll have some time to check some bands in town or something, because he hasn’t just stopped at a show randomly to check out new bands in a while, maybe he can buy his Mother a birthday gift even though he already bought 5 for her already. Despite the rats, New York City is one of his favorite places to be- The ability to blend in is so surreal, he could just be wearing a beanie and some sunglasses and he’d still be pushed and shoved, and no one would recognize him, even if he’s on a huge Billboard right in front of their eyes. It’s magical.

* * *

6 hours later, and he’s in a hotel room, all alone. He’s scheduled to be at the shoot, in Times Square, in 2 hours. But all he wants to do is sleep despite already getting 13 hours of it. He’s so bored, and he doesn’t want to exercise right now and he just wants to down some whiskey and smoke a joint and watch a click flick or something. But he gets himself up after 10 minutes of complaining internally to change into something comfy to go down to the gym and run on the treadmill for an hour.

The thing is… he’s not ripped or has abs like all of those shirtless male models. He, again, doesn’t know why he’s so popular or why so many people want him for their magazines (Unless he factors in that, yeah, he’s posed in lacy underwear and heels in some of them), because he’s just… Joe in his opinion. He doesn’t see the universe in his deep blue eyes, he doesn’t see the way his hair just always looks good whether or not he styles it or not, he doesn’t notice his smile that makes everyone swoon, doesn’t notice the way that his lips are so full and pink and just… he doesn’t notice what everyone else sees in him. But he doesn’t not see it either. He just thinks that he’s mediocre at best.

He gets down to the gym, runs for a while to “Anthrax”, because that’s Mikey’s favorite band and it’s grown on him, until he gets a call from Vicky, telling him to shower and specifically not to shave, because they’ll groom him there. She leaves out the part where she says that she’s also painfully aware that Joe cuts himself while shaving way more than he really should, and that she doesn’t need a bloody face at her shoot. But they both know that anyways.

When Joe gets to hair and makeup, he’s greeted by his normal crew- The Cobra Crew. It’s Gabe, his hair stylist who never fucks up in doing his hair like… ever. Plus, Gabe has the most luscious hair in the world. And then Alex and Nate do his “make-up” except Joe hardly uses it enough for it to be painfully obvious. But still, they do a great job of exaggerating his features. And it’s weird, but everyone seems to love his nose, apparently. And Ryland… no one really knows what Ryland does, besides boss everyone around and be dramatic, and help with whatever everyone needs help with.

“Joseph! Joey!” Gabe greets him with a hug, before sitting him down in front of huge mirror. Joe winces at the sight of himself, and Nate tsks him. There are a lot more models around them, each with their own set of people but everyone has their eyes on Joe because _Joe Trohman_ is right in front of their eyes. Meanwhile, Joe feels like he’s going to collapse at the sheer _beauty_ of everyone in the room.

“Shut up, you’re gorgeous” “That’s why you’re putting makeup on me” Joe smiles at himself, as they all collectively roll their eyes, Victoria included, who is sitting next to him, checking e-mails.  

“Stop. It’s for the camera. Are you calling people who put make-up on, not gorgeous?” Alex pulls Joe’s hair out of the pony-tail and runs his fingers through the extremely curly locks. His hair is almost past his ears and it’s huge, sticking up in 7000 different directions. Gabe rubs his palms together in anticipation.  

“I’m not saying that! I’m just… I don’t think I’m you know… all that” Alex frowns at him in the mirror, and applies some moisturizer to his face without saying another word.

Gabe does what he does with Joe’s hair- he’s not entirely what it is he does, he combs through it, and somehow makes it look shiny and perfect and make it look like he just got out of bed, except that’s nothing like what Joe’s hair actually looks like when he gets out of bed. He trims Joe’s beard but still keeps it bushy and kind of, in his words, “hobo-esque”

After Joe’s got his hair all done, and everyone listened to Gabe brag about how good it looked (And it did look good- fantastic even), Alex and Nate applied whatever they applied- Joe just notices brushes and their fingertips in his face

“Okay… I think you’re done?” Nate bites his lip, and Ryland gasps “Are you mad?! Are you crazy?! You think?!” Ryland is always super dramatic, and he studies Joe’s face. He hasn’t seen his reflection so he tries to not think the worst.

“I know that this is just a casual shoot in the city… but I was thinking something more… hmmm…” Ryland turns around and grabs some eyeliner “You have the most beautiful eyes in the world!” Joe closes his eyes and feels pressure on his eyelids as a fine line is drawn across the lashline, and he opens his eyes to let him apply some to his waterline. He feels like Pete right now, and his mind wanders off to him and Mikey fucking on their kitchen table, so he shakes the thought out of his head quickly.

“MARVELOUS! God, I deserve an award for this” Ryland wipes imaginary sweat from his forehead as Alex giggles at him, and nods “Yeah, that shit looks dope as hell”

Joe looks at himself in the mirror and pulls his hair behind his ear and grins just to see what his reflection will do back. He looks like how he normally would, despite his more defined nose and maybe his cheekbones and jaw, but his eyes pop out the most, since they’re lined in black liner. They look so grey, but at the same time, they look like the sky when there are no clouds out and it’s sunny. It’s such an icy color, and it’s the only thing Joe can see when he looks at himself (and his reddened lips, thanks to cherry chapstick).

“Wow… I like this” Joe gives his crew a small smile, and they all sigh in relief. It’s not hard to please Joe, but Joe is just so goddamn self-deprecating for a supermodel.

“Good. See, we never fail you, do we?” Gabe asks, as Joe sheepishly disagrees, because they never do fail to make Joe look amazing, even if they claim that he already looks so good without their help.

Later, he changes into one of the few outfits they want him to wear- it’s a lot of beanies and coats and scarves, mostly. But the first outfit is something Joe can actually see himself wearing. It’s just a red beanie and some kind of beige coat and flannel-patterned scarf, with some jeans and converse. When Joe puts it on- okay yeah, he can tell why he’s a model. He looks _really_ good. He takes a selfie and goes to ask Vicky if it’d be okay to post it.

Gabe fixes his beanie so that it doesn’t look dumb and like it’s smothering his hair. The coat is dressy, with different buckles and buttons, and the scarf brings out the color in his eyes even more than the eyeliner. Nate wolf-whistles at him and Joe sticks his tongue out at him.

He also catches the eyes of models that make him want to collapse and die because they’re all so pretty, men with perfect jawbones, women with their eyeliner on precise and their eyes dark and mysterious. Joe feels like a doofus around them, but his outfit and makeup make him feel better.

Eventually, Vicky snaps her fingers at him, and leads him outside, to the streets. The streets are somewhat blocked off, but people on the sidewalks still walk through, but it’s a good thing- makes the city look realistic. Plus, they can’t just book a tourist site. Some people pause to look at them, but everyone again, just rushes to get to work, to get to another store, to catch a train.

Joe takes a picture for twitter, and replies to some comments while they wait for the photographer. ( _“No, I’m not dating Mikey or Pete” “Yeah, I love that band! Who doesn’t like The Wiggles even a little?” “Of course, I love NYC!” “No, Andy and I broke up a little while ago. We’re still friends though” “Yeah I dunno, I just kinda wake-up and go. I owe my life to my stylist Gabe, however”)_

 “Um… hi?” Joe looks up from his phone and looks into a pair of baby blue eyes that, in his opinion, put his eyes to shame. The speaker’s looking at him like he’s crazy, but he gives him a small smile either way “I’m Patrick. The photographer?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The photographer? Why isn’t this guy a model? He has a soft smile, and he’s wearing a beanie as well, except his actually cover his most of his redish-brown hair and he has the most adorable sideburns ever. And Joe hasn't even got a good look at him yet...

"Oh! Uh, hi. I'm Joe Trohman" He shakes his hand (and Patrick's hands are so incredibly soft holy crap) and looks down at the shorter man. He is wearing a cardigan and some jeans and he looks so _comfy_ and _cute_ and it makes Joe’s stomach hurt. This guy _has_ to be some angel sent from above.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so excited to be working with you! You're a phenomenal model" Patrick gushes, before blushing and biting his lip. He turns away to hand something to one of the assistants, and another one brings him a camera.  

"Thanks" Joe says awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers. He doesn't really know how to respond when people tell this to him- he doesn't do anything. He just makes faces at the camera and walks down streets or stares into cameras with half-lidded eyes. He doesn't... know. It just comes so natural to him. He walks on runways and when people tell him he looked fantastic he just smiles politely. It's too easy. He just... walks. He almost wishes he could do something that challenges him, like music. He actually works when he plays his guitar, you know?

Victoria takes the phone from Joe’s hands, and watches carefully as Patrick bites his lip again, looking to see where he wants Joe to stand. Patrick steps back, and grips his camera a little tighter, before calling out directions "Alright, Joe. I think I want you... yup, that's perfect" He looks up from playing with the lenses on his camera to see Joe exactly where he wants him. He's in the sun, but in a way where it doesn't blind either of them. The wind blows his hair but not enough to pull the beanie off of his hair and Patrick's breath hitches.

He is really familiar with Joe's work. Like... really familiar with it. He can't help it! His face is like on every magazine cover ever, and he was in this one magazine wearing heels and lacy panties and.... he is just really familiar with Joe's work. But he's absolutely fascinating in real life, he’s so gorgeous.

 _He's a normal human being like you, Patrick!_ Patrick tells himself, but he _knows_. It's just that it's kind of crazy to see that kind of raw beauty right in front of his eyes and he gets to photograph it and show it to the world.

Patrick aims his camera at Joe, and pulls it down when Joe pulls his hair that got out of the beanie behind his hair. "Wait! That's perfect! Do that again?" Patrick gives Joe an apologetic look through his glasses, as Joe nods and does it again, his other hand in the pocket of the coat. He's looking down at the street like he's walking. It’s a perfect shot and he overhears Victoria complimenting it when the images show up on his computer.

"Okay for... can you look at the camera?" Joe nods, and stares into the camera with a look that can be considered a smolder. And it makes Patrick want to come in his pants but he shakes his head "No, I want... I'm so sorry, by the way" Patrick begins to say, as Joe shakes his head “’S cool”

"Alright, can you smile at the camera? I know that they usually don't have you smile but uh, your smile is really nice and like I think that it would like... you know" 

Joe raises his eyebrow and gives Patrick a toothy grin "I know?" Patrick scoffs at him and practically giggles "Shut up! Not good with words. Just smile? Please?"

Joe smiles subtly at the camera and places his hands on his head to fix the beanie and Patrick groans "Dude, you're so good at this. Amazing. Keep that pose" 

"You wanna know something funny?" Joe asks when Patrick snaps the picture. Patrick is looking at the camera but hums in response. His concentration is so adorable.

"I didn't even like... I don't even pose. Like... you're doing all the work, I'm just standing here" Joe stutters out as Patrick makes a sound in disagreement

"I'm just the guy that takes the pictures, you're the art I take pictures of" Joe glances at the pictures Patrick took on his computer. And they look so good, and Joe doesn't even look like Joe, he looks like a... hobo Greek god. Who smiles at cameras with a boyish grin. The clothes look like they were made to be on his body. He’s _art_

"But you capture like the 2 good angles I have perfectly!" 

Patrick looks up from the camera “I can assure you, that’s not just me. You’re a natural” He looks back down to hide his smile because he still can’t believe he’s in front of Joe Trohman and the pictures are coming out so well, and he’s complimenting him 

“Alright, one more and then you gotta change your outfit, I think” Patrick looks at Joe and points to a spot and points to the colorful billboards. Before Patrick can even say anything, Joe’s standing in the spot, admiring the billboards, smiling gently and his eyes wide with awe, even if he sees a picture of himself at one point and it’s embarrassing. 

Patrick takes the picture and Victoria cheers “Yes! Joe! Get your ass over here! I’m freezing!” Patrick waves as Joe walks over to Victoria just as another model passes him to pose.

“You look good, Joe!” She calls out, as Joe blushes and Victoria laughs. “So cute. She reminds me of that one girl that you let-” “Oh my god, never again!”

And the process continues, Joe changes into yet another amazing outfit and Patrick salivates and they make quick conversation. It’s nothing Joe hasn’t done before, because he always tries to talk to photographers when they aren’t bossing him around. But except this is something he hasn’t done before because Patrick is so incredibly humble and adorable and he does this thing when he’s concentrating where his tongue peeks out of his mouth. And he doesn’t get annoyed when Joe talks back to him because Joe can’t help his sarcastic attitude sometimes and laughs at all of the dumb things he says. Plus, Patrick likes Morrissey and Joe is a "morrisseyfucker69" in Pete's words.

It’s almost the end of the shoot (for Joe at least) and he comes back in wearing the most amazing outfit Patrick has ever seen in his life- Victoria even wolf-whistles at him when he walks out onto the streets, just as it begins to get dark and the billboards illuminate the sky (There’s still artificial light, but it looks pretty enough by itself). Joe’s not wearing a hat so his hair is wild and blowing freely in the windy air, yet still looks so _tame._ And get this… he’s wearing an _argyle sweater._ He’s got a leather jacket layered on top and he’s also wearing tight black skinny jeans and the same ratty pair of converse. Patrick clenches his fists in an attempt to not scream expletives into the sky.  _Argyle._

 “Alright Stump, where do you need me?” _In my bed on top of me! Inside of me, actually!_ “I think I want all of the lights-“ Patrick pauses, smiling to himself a little (cause he’s Kanye West trash) “-behind you”

Joe nods and puts his back to the lights- from this angle, the blearing lights from the billboards are shining on him, and his hair and the ground under him is all different colors. Patrick takes a picture before he loses the moment but pauses.

Even though Joe looks smokin’ hot (he’s wearing goddamn argyle!) He doesn’t look nerdy enough to be wearing argyle so Patrick sighs, wondering what he can do to fix it.

“What’s wrong?” Joe notices Patrick’s expression, and he glances to Victoria, who shrugs. “You just… don’t look nerdy enough. I need… Patrick glances at the limited props he has- they gave him books, and headphones and backpacks but they didn’t give him a goddamn pair of glasses. He almost pushes the thought out of his head because the pictures already look good enough, and reaches to pinch his temples before he feels his black, thick-rimmed glasses. 

“Eureka!” He pulls his glasses off his face and steps close to Joe. Joe raises his eyebrow in confusion because Patrick’s coming towards him with a huge smile on his face. “I’m allowed to touch you, right?” Patrick asks once he’s in Joe’s face, whipping his head around to look at Victoria who just laughs at him. He blushes when Joe reassures him “I’m not royalty, man”

“I know, I know. You’re just… Joe Trohman” Patrick’s face is _extremely_ close to his, and he moves a strand of hair out of Joe’s face and places the glasses on his face. It’s kind of awkward and Patrick knows it but he wants to show himself off just a bit. But Joe is already out of it, and he’s swarmed by the scent of Patrick, cinnamon and sweat and his knees almost buckle.

“And you’re Patrick Stump” Joe looks at Patrick through the frames (it’s not too blurry since Joe himself wears glasses, he just isn’t wearing them now since his vision isn’t that bad)  and gives him a grin.

“Yeah, just Patrick” Patrick’s eyes are so beautiful this close up and unguarded by the glass and Joe wants nothing more than to kiss him in the cold weather and the lights and _fuck_ he needs to get to know him and date him and fuck him and… wow.

Victoria and a couple of the assistants start whispering about them and giggling and Patrick tears himself away from Joe when they both hear “I ship it!” from Gabe. Patrick’s face is red from the weather and blushing and Joe glares at Gabe, even if he agrees.

“I’m sorry about Gabe” Joe says, his voice a little lower so that no one else can hear him except Patrick and Patrick shakes his head and shrugs “It’s alright. Sorry about…” He shakes his head and motions for Joe to stand where he originally was, and takes the picture. Victoria sighs in content when she sees the picture pop up “Patrick is a genius, holy crap look at this!”

They take a couple more pictures, and Joe takes a deep breath, when he hands Patrick back his glasses “So…”

Patrick takes the glasses from his hands and places them back on “So?”

“Canimaybegetyournumber?” Joe blurts out, as another model walks up to where Joe was standing. Patrick’s smile quickly fades and he frowns “What?” Aaaand that’s when Joe’s heart drops to his stomach.

Fuck. Fuck. He should have never asked. He should have never opened up his big mouth to say anything because he’s an idiot and of course Patrick wouldn’t want to date him. Patrick was probably _straight,_ not everyone in the world is bisexual and… and…

“I don’t… I really don’t appreciate being fucked with” Patrick steps back from Joe, and diverts his eyes, so he can’t see the pure confusion in Joe’s eyes. _He thinks I’m messing with him?!_

“No, I-“

“I have work to do, I’m sorry” Patrick walks past Joe to talk to the other model and Joe bites his tongue, before he can scream.

But he really wasn’t messing with him! He knows that his days in New York are limited (but it’s not like he can’t ask for more days here because he’s allowed to have a vacation and there’s bound to be a photoshoot somewhere) and that he just met Patrick but he thought they had a sort of connection! They both worship Prince and Morrissey! They were seconds away from kissing! He knows Patrick’s favorite color!

While Joe inwardly sobs, he gets pulled away by Victoria who is oblivious, and rats off his schedule tomorrow- more shooting with Patrick, this time with a group of models.

Fantastic! Amazing! Great! This is exactly what Joe needs, to face the guy he offended without meaning to. At least he’ll get the chance to explain himself, he thinks to himself as Victoria gushes about how much she thinks him and Patrick would be super cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry fr th trsh


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after the Cobra Crew gets him ready again (“Why do you look so sad?” “I’m not sad, fuck off”) he meets up with the models he’s going to be posing with for the day. He’s already met Brendon and Ryan before, but he meets Spencer and Jon and they all bond over Model Struggles™ as they wait for the shoot to be ready. They all get on the topic of Patrick somehow because there’s nothing better to talk about, and plus, everyone loves fresh gossip, except maybe Joe who would rather be anywhere else.  

“Dude, we heard about what happened with Patrick. That’s fucked up, bro” Jon says as the rest of the guys nod “Like I know Patrick’s kinda… bleh. But not cool”

Joe runs his hands through his hair and grips it hard “That’s the thing! I wasn’t joking!” All of the boys sit up straight at that “Wait  _what?!”_

“I wasn’t like… pulling a prank on him. I genuinely wanted his number!” Joe stutters, before taking a sip of his water. After staying up all night (“JESUS CHRIST, did you get any sleep?! Are you mad?! Alex, Nate, get the concealer! So help me GOD, if you ever try to pull this shit again, I will personally kill you!) worrying about this situation because Joe’s not an asshole okay, he would never do something as cruel as that, especially not to perfect, stubborn, cute Patrick, and the thought that Patrick would think that he was trying to was horrible, he decided that he would set things straight with him and just ask that Patrick not hate him.  

“Wait, you wanted Patrick’s number? Um… why? You’re like…” Brendon looks up at the sky looking for the right words to say before looking back to him “...way out of his league? Extremely out of his league? If I weren’t  _totally_  and  _completely_  straight, I’d suck your dick” Ryan scoffs at Brendon, as if he doubts him, but nods

“Yeah, man. Patrick is kinda… chubby and his sideburns are wack and he’s just the photographer, anyways. No offense, Spencer”

“No offense, Spencer” Spencer mocks Ryan with an eye roll, like he’s used to it. Joe wants to punch twig Ryan across the face, but he opts for clenching his jaw and griping the water bottle tighter.

“I don’t think he’s out of my league. I think he’s like… a piece of art, man. Have you seen his eyes? Fuckin’ gorgeous. I don’t give a fuck about his weight, that's just stupid, he’s funny and I just want to get to know him better. I thought we were getting along fine yesterday”

“Okay, but you have to admit that Patrick is… dude, you’re a supermodel. You can get anyone in the world. And you settle for Patrick? I mean, you’ve dated the hottest people I’ve ever seen in the world. You’ve dated  _Andy Hurley._ And  _William Beckett._ Wasn’t like Hayley Williams your dominatrix last year? That’s hot, yo” Joe face-palms himself and groans.  

“I’m not  _settling_ for Patrick, okay? I just want his goddamn number. I think he’s stunning and it doesn’t matter who I’ve dated or fucked because they don’t matter anymore, alright?” Joe tries not to yell at them, but he ends his sentence a little loudly. Spencer clears his throat, and changes the subject, so that they’ll be on good terms and look natural for the shoot. Not like Joe would have a problem with looking natural anyways.

They get called for their shoot after a half an hour or so, and things have lightened up with them, so they are all generally happy when they greet Patrick.

But...

Patrick doesn’t look generally happy to greet them. He avoids Joe’s gaze completely, even when Joe tries to talk to him. Patrick’s assistants fix the set for him and he spends 10 minutes messing with the camera and trying not to just walk away from all of them. He also hasn't smiled since Joe last saw him. 

A couple of minutes later, they're taking picture.  _Trying_ to take pictures, anyways. “No, that’s not… uh, can you move over Ryan?” Patrick’s trying to get this picture perfect, but Ryan keeps shifting and messing it up.

“Here, switch places with me” Joe motions to his spot on the street, and Ryan narrows his eyes but steps where Joe once was. 

“No, I want him there” Patrick’s talking to the camera, but when he looks up, Joe is standing where Ryan would be, and Ryan’s in Joe’s place. It looks a lot more comfortable and natural for some reason, and Patrick bites his lip. “Alright, fine. Let’s do this  _Joe’s way"_  Maybe it's Joe, but suddenly it's really quiet, before Patrick shakes his head and says in a controlled voice "Remember, we’re a group of friends laughing and walking down the street” And they do just that, laughing at absolutely nothing while Patrick takes picture after picture of them all. But Joe can’t stop thinking about the way Patrick said his name, full of hate and anger and hurt and it makes his stomach ache.

And like yesterday, this continues, except Patrick will come up to each one of them, besides Joe, and fix aspects of their outfits. He glances at Joe once when he hands his glasses to Brendon to put on, but it makes Joe feel a bit better because at least Patrick didn’t put his glasses on Brendon himself. He just wants to smoke a cigarette and curse whatever God is up there for cursing him with the misfortune of  _this._

So when they finally finish the shoot, Joe begs Victoria for a cigarette, and she frowns at him when she finally pulls two out of her bag “Call me when you want me to pick you up or someone notices you. Don’t be too long, you have to brush your teeth after so you don’t stain your teeth” She warns, as Joe lights one of them and puts the other in his pocket with the lighter. He pulls his own beanie over his hair the way it’s supposed to be worn, and starts walking

Fuck that. He hates being treated like a fucking child, but he agrees. He pulls out his phone and calls Pete.

“Hey!” He hears, and Joe lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Fuck, I need to talk to you before I buy a pack of cigarettes or something. I’m smoking” Pete groans “Dude, are you serious? I thought you wanted to quit” “Fuck off. I’ll quit when I want to”

Pete’s quiet on the other line for a second, but he hears his static voice full of concern “Well, what’s wrong?”

Joe huffs out a laugh, and smoke comes out of his mouth. People around him grimace but he can’t bring himself to care even though he should. “I’m so… fuck. I’m so mad at myself because I’m an idiot and…” He explains the entire situation to Pete, going through his cigarette while he speaks. He lights another one immediately after, when he finishes.

“That sucks, man. You gotta talk to him somehow. I know you, that’s gonna eat at you” “I  _know,_ but he doesn’t even want to look at me. I feel so fucking sick”

 “Just go up to him and just let him know, alright? I know you have like… crippling anxiety but if you don’t… I dunno. I suck at this”  _Yeah, you kinda do._ “It’s alright. I’ll call you back, I gotta go” Pete and Joe say their goodbyes and just as Joe is about to cross the street he spots Patrick eating a sandwich on a random bench, by himself. And Joe rushes over to him so quick, he feels a little light-headed, what with the smoke filling his lungs and the running but it’s worth it.

 “I have to talk to you, please let me talk to you” Joe approaches the bench and Patrick whips his head around to look at him, before scowling “Smoking kills”

 _Well, that’s not a “no”._ Joe sits next to him on the bench and inhales “I know. Please let me talk to you”

Patrick looks uncomfortable, but he sighs and nods. And even now, even though Joe is smoking and he doesn’t like the smell of smoke because of his asthma, Joe looks good. His hair is stuffed under his beanie and he’s wearing a thick coat but he still looks like he belongs in a magazine, what with how smooth the smoke comes out of his mouth, and how easy Joe pulls it back up for another drag.

“Put it out, and I’ll talk to you. I have asthma” Joe nods quickly and puts it out before taking a deep breath “You have to believe me when I say that I wasn’t joking”

Patrick scoffs, and looks away from Joe. “Funny. I don’t believe you”

“But… why. I wasn’t joking with you! I really… fuck, I apologize for asking so abruptly. I wanted to kiss you from the second I saw you but I couldn’t just do that, and you’re just so… nice and I don’t know, I thought we had a bit of a connection and then you did that thing when you pushed my hair behind my ears and it was so nice and I know I’m babbling right now, I never babble at all but you make me get these dumb butterflies in my stomach? I wanted your number because I think you’re beautiful and your eyes are so nice” He takes a deep breath and before Patrick can say anything, he starts back again “And the thought that I made you upset made me upset because fuck, I never wanted that to happen. But I’m sorry, I just had to let you know that I really wasn’t kidding about it and it wasn’t a prank or anything”

Patrick’s trying to hide a smile, and he’s blushing like crazy. He looks at his sandwich, which Joe takes as a bad sign, so he gets up to walk away. “Wait! Don’t go” Patrick grabs his arm, and pulls him back down to sit “What-“

“You’re being serious right now? You think I’m like... beautiful?” Patrick bites his lip, as Joe looks at Patrick like it’s the most obvious thing in the world “Well… yeah. You’re stunning… Do you want me to elaborate? Cause I’ll do that” Joe smiles when notices Patrick failing to hide his own “No… that’s okay. M-Maybe another time. I’m sorry I just... thought that… you’re like a model. And I’m just the chubby photographer that-“

“There’s more to me than just a dumb model. I’m just a normal guy with nice eyes? I don’t know. I don’t care about that stuff. I’m just Joe.” Patrick nods. “Alright, just Joe. I’ll give you my number, you better call me back, though” He warns with a grin, as Joe fumbles for his phone.

Joe askes Victoria for an extra week in New York and texts Patrick when he gets in the cab that Victoria called for him. So maybe things aren't going so bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i added another chapter just because this chapter would have been way too long if i put the first part of the smut in it cause you know i love writing 2.5k words of smut while my mom sits like... right in front of me. it fuels me, really. anyways, enjoy!

“So, you’re staying in New York…for a guy?” Mikey sounds bored over the phone, but Joe can practically envision his arched eyebrow, raised at how excited and dumb Joe sounds. He’s texting Patrick as well, since he has Mikey on speakerphone- he’s officially back in high school and fangirling over his crush.

“Not just any guy” Mikey snorts “Oh, yeah.  I must’ve forgot. It’s the guy that you got yourself obsessed with for no reason, because you don’t _live in New York._ You live in Chicago… with your best friends… remember. Oops.” Joe can hardly hear “Shut up, Mikey” coming from Pete.

“I’m not living in New York! And for your information, he’s from Chicago! I’m just staying a week more. I have concerts to go to, gifts to buy, friends to visit… you know, I have other friends besides you losers” He hears Mikey say under his breath “Yeah right” and he tries to laugh it off. 

“Just don’t this turn into another Andy situation, alright? I gotta go, Pete wants to f-“ Joe hangs up, not wanting to hear the ending of that sentence.  Sometimes Mikey is _such_ an asshole. 

Things are fine with Andy. They talk occasionally. Joe has stopped getting drunk and calling him at two in the morning, sobbing and begging for him to take him back. It’s… complicated. Things got messy and there was such a huge rift between them, especially since Joe couldn’t give up smoking and drinking and drugs during that time in his life, yet Andy could. “It’s for the better” He can still recall Andy saying to him over the phone in his soft voice, while he was taking a break at a shoot. He digs his fingernails into his palm at the memory, before his phone vibrates again.

Right. He’s still talking to Patrick, which makes him feel better, and he has “It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia” playing on the TV.

“Are you free tonight?” He reads the text, before replying back quickly (because screw that “waiting a couple of minutes before you reply so that you don’t seem desperate”) “yeah, i think so!”

He suddenly gets a call from him, and Joe grins before picking it up “Hey, you” Patrick hums in response “Hey. Something came up today, and they cancelled my meeting. I wanted to uh… I wanted take you out? I know a really nice place. If you want… that is…” Joe has an awful stutter and even Patrick’s stuttering worse than him.

“Yeah, that’d be cool” AMAZING! SUPERB! A GODDAMN MIRACLE. But Joe tries to keep his cool cause he doesn’t want to seem too desperate. Patrick huffs out a breath, almost like he was scared Joe was going to turn him down, and Joe pretends like it doesn’t made his heart clench a little, except it totally does.

“Alright… is 6 alright? I can pick you up, and we could like walk around a little… I don’t-“ Joe hears Patrick take a deep, shuddering breath “Sorry, sorry, I’m just… nervous. Fuck. You’re so... gorgeous. And… I’m… you know. I probably shouldn’t be saying these things out loud. I’m just gonna stop talking now” Joe hears him groan on the other side of the phone, and he is quick to reply. “No, no, it’s fine! I don’t mind, it’s kind of cute, to be honest”

Not his self-esteem issues, which Joe is quickly picking up on, but the mental image of him and Patrick holding hands in Central Park and Joe giving his jacket to Patrick when he gets cold and… wow. Mikey and Pete have officially turned Joe into a sappy romantic.

Patrick sighs in relief “Yeah I’m just… sorry-“ “Patrick, you don’t have to apologize. It’s alright” “Yeah, sorry. Wait, no. I… sorry”

Their awkwardness would be cute if it weren’t so… awkward. But Patrick feels like he’s going to literally throw up his lunch because he’s so anxiety filled and Joe also so anxiety filled and it’s a match made in hell. Who knew talking on the phone could be so horrible? But they eventually get through their conversation laughing and flirting, and they set a time and all is well with the world. 

So, after a couple of hours of doing minimal things, like picking up some flowers (and then realizing that technically Patrick would have nowhere to put his flowers because they were going out afterwards), he gets himself ready. He studies his face in the mirror, and because he’s an idiot, he decides that he wants to shave and get rid of the rough stubble. And, of course, because he's Joe and he sucks at shaving and doing basic human things, he ends up cutting his face. Stupid, stupid. He calls Victoria (because he has no one else to call and he doesn’t shave, he never shaves, he’s pampered and everything kind of gets done for him)

“Vicky-T! Fuck, I need you” He’s panicking, staring at the blood on his face, the almost familiar stinging feeling of razor cuts coursing through his body. When he splashes water on it, his knees buckle in pain, and he tries to remind himself that he shouldn’t be on the bathroom floor in pain because of a shaving cut.

When Vicky reaches the hotel room, Joe greets her with the bloody tissue in his hand “I need help” Vicky grimaces at the tissue, but ushers him to the bathroom. She smells like cigarette smoke and suddenly that’s all Joe needs right now. Except Patrick has asthma and he doesn’t think it could affect him if he smoked now, but he looked turned off by it, and plus… he was planning on quitting soon anyways, wasn’t he?

“You do realize that you’re like… 24 years old” Victoria sits him down on the toilet seat and Joe bares his teeth at her "I’m panicking! Okay! I have a date with Patrick and-“ Vicky almost drops the hydrogen peroxide wipes that apparently the hotel provides.

“Hold up. I heard a little from Ryan Ross, but you have a date with Patrick, the photographer?!” Victoria sets the wipes on the counter and looks at Joe with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face “Explain!” “My face is bleeding” “Hurry up!”

Joe explains the entire situation, how totally smitten he is with Patrick, how things got misinterpreted, and how things are slowly getting better, and how much he’s been talking to him, as Victoria attends to his injuries (none of them mention when Joe doubles in pain, hissing, at the sting of the hydrogen peroxide), and once he’s done, Victoria has already shaven him until he’s satisfied and has combed through his hair. But still, he feels off, because he looks off, he looks like an idiot who has razor cuts on his face. 

“You look like you need a cigarette” Vicky says, noticing how Joe is fidgeting, and fussing over his hair even though it looks great.   

“Get this. He has _asthma”_ Joe at her reflection in the mirror, to find Vicky laughing at him.

“Holy shit, are you serious? Good luck with that. At least he gives you a reason to quit, right?” Joe rolls his eyes at her “Yeah, I guess. I don’t wanna, but I don’t want to, y’know, kill him on our date. It’s… a bad habit” She nods, and pats his shoulder “At least you won’t have to bring your toothbrush with you everywhere?” He shrugs.

“But, good luck on your date. Try not to throw up on him?” She walks out of the bathroom, eyes the outfit Joe has out, and groans in frustration. “Joe, you owe me big time”

He quickly chases Victoria out of the room when Patrick texts him, asking for his hotel room number, and eyes himself in the mirror. Victoria doesn’t do make-up for him, so Joe isn’t wearing any, but he doesn’t want to wear any, anyways. And although he had Victoria over, he doesn’t look much different then he normally would if he were going out without his stylists with him. He’s wearing something casual(ish), and that casual thing happens to be argyle again, with some jeans and another leather jacket. He is, of course, very unaware that Patrick jerked off at the thought of Joe in the argyle sweater the night that he asked him out the first time, but you know…

Just as Joe debates on putting his glasses on or keeping his contacts on, he hears knocking on the door, and his heart skips a beat. He glances in the mirror, and notices the huge smile on his face, and he tries smile a little more subtle, but he can’t, and he looks like an idiot, but he opens the door anyways.

Patrick looks perfect. He’s wearing a fedora, and the goddamn pair of glasses again- he looks more casual than Joe, with his leather jacket and his black and white striped shirt underneath, but he also looks so put together. And he has some flowers in his hands on top of that and he’s smiling nervously “Hey”

Joe’s almost speechless, the way he normally is with other models, just because he loves people and he loves beauty and he’s constantly swarmed around just beautiful people, but right now, under the shitty hotel light, Patrick is one of the most beautiful people he’s ever met.

Patrick, on the other hand, almost faints right there, and he can hear a voice echoing in his head “He knew about you jerking it to argyle!”, and because, uh, Joe Trohman is going on a date with him, hilarious and cute and Morrissey addicted Joe.

“You look great” Joe says, as Patrick bites his lip in attempt to hide a smile, and hands Joe the flowers. “You too. These are for you… I wasn’t sure if you even liked flowers or if you were allergic or if I’m even supposed to bring you  flowers, but… here” Joe brings them to his nose to smell (and they smell more like Patrick’s cologne more than anything, but that makes it that much more perfect)

“Thanks. Here, you can come in while I find something to put this in” Joe opens the door further and Patrick steps in, pulling off his fedora momentarily. Joe wants to bury his fingers in Patrick’s smooth, silky hair, but he just turns away to look for a vase or something- hotels usually provide these things... right?”

Once Joe finds something sustainable, he hears faint strumming on his guitar, and _are you fucking serious Patrick can’t possibly play the guitar and be a photographer and be that beautiful and soft and what the fuck…_

Joe finds Patrick on the edge of his bed, gentle hands admiring and running down the surface of the guitar “I didn’t know you played” Patrick looks up at Joe, before shrugging “Yeah, I’ve… kinda been taking lessons since I was 10. It’s nothing” It’s nothing! It’s really nothing! God, Patrick doesn’t get how unbelievably cool he is. “That’s so cool! I’ve just been… trying to learn I guess. I’m not that good”

Patrick sets it down on the bed, brushing his hair behind his ears “You should come over some time, I could teach you. I play… a lot of instruments. And sing a little" He laughs awkwardly, but “You should come over some time” echoes in Joe’s head. Nice.

“Yeah, maybe I should” They both stare at each for a second, before getting up. Patrick grabs his fedora and looks at himself in the mirror for a second to adjust it, before looking back to Joe, who is pretty much staring at him. “You’re so creepy, man.” echoes in Joe’s head, but Patrick just blushes, and brushes against him as they walk out the door.

They both chat about trivial things as they walk out the hotel and toward to some place Joe doesn’t know the name of. He would walk anywhere with Patrick, honestly. It’s chilly outside, so they walk close together, and their arms are touching. It’s just getting dark, so the city lights illuminate where they walk, and whenever Joe tells a stupid joke and Patrick laughs, the lights always seem to hit his face in the perfect places, and Joe’s so in awe of this tiny little dude it’s unreal.

They end up at Patrick’s best friend’s restaurant (Joe notices a couple of teenagers with their phones out and pointed at him, but he just ignores it- he’s out already, it’s nothing no one knows. He just really doesn’t need paparazzi outside on his date), and Joe notices how comfortable and relaxed Patrick seems just being in the general vicinity of his friends. It’s nice, and really different but great nonetheless, because suddenly Patrick is giggling and talking with his mouth open even though he really shouldn’t, just because he needs to get his point across because he loses focus quickly (that’s another thing Joe notices- Patrick babbles and babbles, but his voice is so soft and melodious that he doesn’t care at all), and he’s openly flirting with Joe, fluttering his eyelids, and playing footsie with him under the table.

They talk about their families, and Patrick talks over spaghetti about all of the instruments ("I'm not that good, I'm just... you know, average) he plays, about GarageBand, and then about his actual photography job, and Joe gushes about Pete and Mikey and gives him like 20 stories that leave Patrick either vaguely horrified or amused, judging from the shake of his head

“This is really nice” Patrick notes, once it gets quiet- they’re both sharing a chocolate cake that Travie brought out for them. Joe agrees with him, and shoves another spoonful in his mouth, but he looks up when he feels Patrick’s intense gaze on him.

“What happens when… you leave. For Chicago” Patrick plays with the spoon in his hand and Joe mentally slams his head on the table. Right. He doesn’t actually live in New York.

“I don’t know. There's always a job lined up for me somewhere, you know? I mean, I want to stay for a little while longer, I don’t have anything to do in Chicago-“ “Well, I wouldn’t say that, Chicago is one of the greatest cities in the world” Joe gives Patrick a look, and Patrick smiles and apologizes, before returning to a serious face.

“But I mean… I’m really clingy. Really clingy. I’ll constantly text you, even if I’m here in New York” Joe warns him, and Patrick shakes his head “No, you don’t know clingy. I’m the absolute worst. Like it’s horrible” “We can be clingy together” Joe adds, and it’s so simple, but it makes Patrick looks down to the plate and smile.

After Joe pays (after they argue for 10 minutes about who gets to pay the bill), they walk to Times Square because Central Park is way too far and probably closed around this time- it’s 9 in the evening. Joe tries not to scream every time he shows up on the billboards (except Patrick ends up taking a picture of Joe in front of a huge billboard of himself, and tells him to post it because it’d make him super happy. And Joe’s not entirely sure how, but Patrick even takes amazing pictures with Joe’s broken iPhone)

They’re standing where they stood 2 days ago, and just staring at the lights, and at each other. Around them, people are rushing and pushing against them, but they feel alone (together).

“Can I kiss you?” Joe blurts out, and a sense of déjà vu hits him, because he’s being reckless and stupid, and that gets him nowhere, that gets Patrick mad at him, but Patrick steps a little closer to him and cradles Joe’s face with his hands and kisses him instead.

It’s a little heated, considering they’re in public after all, but Joe automatically brings his hands to Patrick’s hips and kisses back, desperate and a little wet when Joe's tongue wanders a bit and thinking about kissing Patrick doesn’t even compare to actually doing it- Patrick’s warm and tastes like chocolate cake and is pressed flush against him. It’s over too quickly, when Patrick pulls away to breathe, a smile on his face.

“I know it’s the first date but… fuck, I can’t believe I’m… come back to my place? If you want” He’s biting his (spit-slicked) lip, and his oh-so-blue eyes are shining with determination and hope, and Joe nods a little too quickly and intertwines his fingers with Patrick's "Lead the way" He says with a bashful expression on his face.

Nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o wow! when did this get so smutty! sorry if it's bad ajjfgjgreg im so bad at writing smut

 Once they finally reach Patrick’s apartment, Joe doesn’t automatically pounce on Patrick like he thought was going to happen- that was more Patrick than anything, who was still babbling about photography once they got into the apartment (that he shared with the owner of the restaurant, Travie).

“…and so that’s how I ended up photographing for the magazine that hired you” he finishes as he kicks off his shoes, before glancing around the place. “I hope it’s not too messy?” Joe shakes his head and takes his shoes off as well. When he looks up, Patrick’s giving him his best attempt at a smoldering look.

“So… Travie doesn’t get home for another 2 or so hours…” He says in a breathier voice than he’s been using the entire night, and Joe moves a little closer to Patrick and pretends to consider his options “Hmmm, that’s a lot of time. What do you want to do?”

In actuality, Patrick’s face is more adorable than sexy, but his voice is suddenly the hottest sound Joe has ever heard, and his eyes aren’t bright anymore- they’re dark and mysterious and before he can even think anymore, Patrick pushes him gently against the side of the couch and presses his leg between Joe’s thighs and gets real close to him. Patrick’s hands are still cold from the outside, and Joe shudders when Patrick cups his face again, and kisses him “Shut up and kiss me”

As if Joe wouldn’t. He kisses back, his hands reaching to knock Patrick’s fedora off, and once that falls to the ground, Patrick bites on his lip before pulling away for a breath “Your beard is kinda scratchy. It’s hot” He moves his hands from Joe’s face to his hair, gripping the curly locks and Joe groans before he can laugh at Patrick’s dumb comment, and Patrick uses that opportunity to push his tongue in Joe’s mouth, pressing his leg between his thighs a little bit harder, and Joe feels like he’s going to faint.

“Bedroom, bedroom, come on” Patrick pulls off of him suddenly, nodding to the hallway, and he shrugs his jacket off on the way there, dropping it on the floor, and walking backward to pull Joe in for another kiss. It’s sexier than anything Joe has ever done, ever seen, mostly because Patrick laughs at nothing between breaths and he fumbles at pulling off Joe’s jacket, yet he’s so graceful, his feet never slipping, and when they reach his room, Patrick immediately pulls him to the bed, wrapping his leg around Joe’s waist and grinding up. The room is dark, and when Joe reaches to turn on a lamp or something, Patrick shakes his head, and moves Joe's hand to the hem of his shirt.

Joe’s alright with that- he likes seeing the person he’s with, but he knows about Patrick’s self-esteem issues even now when he’s underneath him and kissing him like his life depends on it. But suddenly Patrick is pushing Joe off of him gently to sit up “Wait…”

“Oh my god did I do anything wrong, I’m so-“

“Relax” He pulls his glasses off, folds them, and places them gently on the bedside table. He lies back down and Joe faintly can see the grin on his face “Sorry. Please continue” Joe slips a hand under Patrick’s shirt and kisses down his jaw to his neck, and just runs his fingers over one of his nipples and Patrick’s breath hitches “Sorry, sorry, I’m so-“ Joe does it again, and Patrick hits Joe’s arm “-sensitive!” He lets out a groan once Joe pinches of them.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” Joe mutters as Patrick hums in agreement “Before you take off your sweater” _ARGYLE ARGYLE ARGYLE_   “let me just…” Patrick awkwardly sits up again, and pushes Joe back down where he was lying, and straddles his lap. “Can I tell you something?”

Joe nods “Yeah, anything”. Patrick grins and grinds down on him, and he almost comes at the sound of Joe’s surprised whimper, and the way his fingers gripped his jean-clad hips.

"I thought about you last night. You and your goddamn argyle sweater" He grinds back down again and laughs when he sees Joe's confused face "You thought about... my sweater?"

"Argyle is a quality design. It looks so fucking hot on you" He practically growls in Joe’s neck, and let's Joe pull his shirt off, lifting his head up so Joe can throw the striped shirt on the floor.

"Thanks... I liked that shirt on you too. It's nice on the floor, though" He adds, as Patrick rolls his eyes playfully (not that Joe could see it), and kisses down his neck.

“You’re clean, right” Patrick asks, while he starts sucking a mark into his neck, and Joe groans out “Yeah, haven’t been with anyone in a while either”

That makes Patrick look up, amused. “Really? Me neither”. He runs his hand over the fabric of Joe’s sweater and tugs on it “It’s hot, but god, I need this off you” Joe pulls it off, and Patrick immediately presses his mouth to the exposed skin.

Everything is moving so slowly yet so quickly at the same time, and Joe feels kinda bad that he’s just lying there, while Patrick practically kisses his entire body open mouthed and desperate, but everytime Joe tries to do something for Patrick, Patrick just pushes him back down. It’s weird, because with a lot of people Joe’s been with (besides Andy- he’s had good moments with Andy, that would be a lie not to admit that) it’s been quick and rushed, and none of this weird kind of breathing and gripping and roaming hands thing Patrick has going on, but Joe isn’t complaining in the slightest.

Patrick eventually moves down to Joe’s jeans, and Joe looks down at Patrick in the darkness of the room and Patrick looks up at him- the only light that really comes into the room is the light from the hallway, and even then, the door is slightly closed. But still they look at each other, as if to say “What now”

Patrick’s hands run over the crotch of his jeans, and Joe’s already semi-hard, but the pressure makes Joe want to scream.

“Fuck, Joe, fuck, let me blow you” He reaches for the button of Joe’s pants, and he physically feels Joe’s dick twitch under the denim.

“Yes, yes, oh god, you don’t have to if you don’t want to though-“ Joe starts to sit up, and Patrick reaches up to push him back down.

“I want to. I really, really want to” He grins, and unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down enough for him to reach into Joe’s boxers, and just touch. Joe’s hips automatically buck at the touch of Patrick’s soft hands touching him, and he bites his lip to stifle his moans.

And when Patrick finally pulls Joe’s boxers down, he makes a strangled noise that never seems to leave his throat. It makes Joe impossibly harder, and he shudders when Patrick experimentally licks a stripe up his cock. He leans up on his elbows to watch him (now that his eyes have sorta adjusted to the darkness of the room, and Patrick looks up at him, his cock in Patrick’s fucking _hand_ , and while keeping his eye contact with him, Patrick grips Joe’s hips tighter, and that’s the only warning Joe gets before Patrick is sucking the tip of his dick in his mouth, twirling his tongue over the head.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh my god” Joe bucks his hips up on instinct, and brings one hand up to his mouth to stifle any moans, and the other in Patrick’s bed sheets, and tries not to cry out when Patrick moves down his dick.

It’s not necessarily the best blowjob Joe’s ever gotten, Patrick’s too much teeth and not enough touch, but it’s so good anyways because of the sheer passion and desperation for release Joe guesses- Patrick’s sloppily licking and sucking on his cock, moaning obscenely around him, and he moves up for air a lot just to grip Joe’s hips tighter.

He traces a vein on the underside of Joe’s cock and he hums around the length in his mouth when Joe’s breathing gets harsher and his moans become closer to cries. He moves on his hands from Joe’s hips and wraps it around the base of his cock and pulls his mouth off of his cock, and Joe almost comes at the sight of a line of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Patrick’s red and wet lips.

“Fuck, you’re so good Patrick, you’re so good” Joe says through his hand, and Patrick swats his hand away, and looks at him with wide eyes “Make noise, it’s hot” He moves back down to Joe’s cock, and wraps a hand around the base, before pushing the rest in his mouth.

And that’s when Joe loses it- he may have thrown a “Good boy” in there, but both him and Patrick are too far gone to do anything about it. “Fuck, Patrick, baby, your mouth is so good, I’m gonna come, I’m so close” His toes curl, and Patrick moves his mouth off of his cock and leans up to kiss him while still moving his hand at a steady pace. Their kiss is more teeth and tongue, but Joe comes over Patrick’s fist, moaning Patrick’s name into his mouth.

He’s usually weak and a little out of it when he comes, but now, he’s just itching to get Patrick off, so he does just that. He lazily kisses Patrick, out of breath, because at this point they’re just sharing air, and he pushes Patrick’s boxers down enough so that he can wrap his hand around him and grins into their kiss.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise” He whispers, as Patrick looks at Joe with a confused expression (and then he wipes the hand with Joe’s come on it on the boxers lying on the bed, as Joe pretends to ignore it). Joe runs his thumb over the head to collect any pre-come and starts pumping his fist, and Patrick's eyes practically roll back into his head.

“I mean that-“ He twists his hand and Patrick moans embarrassingly loud into Joe’s shoulder. They’re sort of tangled in each other, and Joe doesn’t even have his goddamn boxers or jeans off yet, but it’s so hot and good and the room absolutely reeks of semen, but Joe doesn’t want to be anywhere else. “-tomorrow, if you want, I’m gonna eat you out so good” It’s so quick, but he catches the moment when Patrick's eyes widen before shutting quickly as he comes in ropes over Joe’s fist, crying out. He looks ridiculous and Joe doesn’t want to look anywhere else.

After that, they awkwardly peel all of the clothes off of their bodies, and Patrick makes Joe look away when he runs to get them a towel. It’s weird, since Joe just offered to _eat Patrick’s ass,_ but he doesn’t question it when Patrick comes back from the bathroom with a wet towel for Joe, and minty breath. He throws Joe a pair of boxers and slips on a large tee-shirt and collapses back into bed just as Joe feels like he’s going to fall asleep

“Dude, your dick is so nice” Patrick breaks the silence between them, but it’s not awkward. It’s just silent. Joe just laughs, and buries his head in Patrick’s neck “Whatever. Go to sleep”

The last thought in Joe’s head before he drifts off to sleep is that Patrick’s bed is small, but they both fit so perfectly in it. He isn’t sure if that means anything, but it’s reassuring

* * *

 

“You _slept_ with him?!” is the first thing Joe hears when he wakes up in the morning. He’s panic-stricken for a quick second, but he’s engulfed in the scent of Patrick, and he remembers the events that took place yesterday, so he feels better. Patrick’s room is small, now that he's getting a good look at it, but it’s so _Patrick,_ from the CD collection that takes up entirely the entire wall, the posters on the wall, the keyboard in the corner with his computer, and his photography equipment in another corner. He only begins to feel awkward when he hears Patrick and Travie argue in the living room, and wraps the comforters that smell so much like Patrick around his chest.

“You slept with Katy before you even fucking dated her!” Patrick yells out, and Joe can faintly hear Travie scoff “That’s because I know Katy! I knew her months before _I ate her out_! You fucked _Joe Trohman_ and you hardly know him!” He hears Patrick practically growl before shouting “God! I didn’t even fuck him, I just… you know, blew him” His voice lowers at that, but he starts screaming again “And it doesn’t fucking matter! I like him, okay?! I didn’t know you were one for _slut-shaming_ , you… you slut-shamer!”

After that Joe can’t hear them anymore (although he does hear a “I know, I’m sorry, I’m just looking out for you, alright?) and he almost falls back asleep until he feels a weight on the bed that isn’t _quite_ Patrick. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with green and blue eyes and a small, furry head, and he almost has a heart-attack.

Patrick has a _cat._ A cute, little tri-pod cat. Joe actually remembers him mentioning a cat now that he thinks about it, but he almost starts crying because this cat is adorable. Joe sits up in Patrick’s bed, and runs a hand through the cat’s fur.

“Hi, little guy” Joe’s voice is rough, but the cat looks up at him, and crawls a little bit closer, so Joe starts petting it, cooing and awing at the cat’s soft purrs. He’s so caught up in the cat that he doesn’t even notice Patrick in the doorway whose fists are clenched and eyes are angry, but his expression softens immediately and he unclenches his fist once  he sees the two

“I need a picture of this. Hot guy in my bed with my cat” He moves a little closer to Joe, and kisses him gently, running his hand through his curly hair. Patrick’s wearing a large, worn out Kayne West shirt and some fuzzy socks. His hair is still damp from a shower, and he looks so beautiful, and so good and pure.

“It’s so cute, what’s its name” Joe smiles into their kiss, and leans back on the sheets when the cat starts to crawl up his chest.

“She’s named Vega. I dunno why, Travie picked the name since he picked her up at the shelter” He climbs in bed next to Joe, and pets her, scratching behind her ears.

“How long’ve you been up?” Patrick yawns, before Joe shrugs. “A little while. I kinda heard the end of your argument with Travie” Patrick rolls his eyes at that, and snuggles underneath the bedsheets that smell faintly of sex. It’s such a good smell and it’s a little concerning how Joe wants to bury his nose in the sheets.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just mad that he came home to the entire place smelling like sex and that he hasn’t gotten laid in a while since his girlfriend is Cali” His eyes are closed as he says this, but he opens them again once Vega climbs off the bed and he feels Joe get a little closer to him.

“If... If you were wondering, I don’t usually do that on the first date…” He begins to say before Joe shrugs. “I don’t mind, slut-shaming is so gross. So 2 years ago” Patrick laughs a little at that, and pulls Joe closer to him, only letting go when Joe insists that he go at least brush his teeth (he doesn’t know what’s more awkward- the fact that Joe has a toothbrush in a ziplock in his pants pocket, or the fact that he runs into Travie on the way to their bathroom shirtless and wearing boxers that aren’t his).

When Joe comes back to Patrick’s room, they put on a CD that they both like (Joe likes a whole bunch of the CDs that Patrick has, and he runs his fingers over the CDs that he hasn’t heard yet, in anticipation) and just kind of spend their time lazily kissing and laughing and it’s such a good feeling, because Joe feels so domestic. He feels so domestic and he feels like he can do this forever, just kiss Patrick and listen to slow and sensual music and have a fucking cat or something- he doesn’t feel like supermodel Joe with his assistants and his photoshoots and the cameras in his face. It’s such a lovely contrast, and Joe realizes just how good he has it.

And if he didn’t realize just how good he had it then, he definitely realizes how good he has it when him and Patrick are kissing a little more passionately and their kisses last a little longer, and he feels Patrick’s semi pressing against his thigh.

Last night was good, but it was fast and dark. Joe couldn’t properly see the look on Patrick’s face, couldn’t see the way Patrick’s eyes darken, and he couldn’t even touch Patrick properly. But now, he pushes Patrick against his bed, and kisses him a little harder, his hands roaming over milky-white thighs, and he sees that Patrick looks a little stressed even if he’s hard and wants Joe, so Joe brings his mouth down to his collarbone, and mutters “We can wait for it to be dark, I don’t mind” but Patrick just shakes his head and says in a whiny voice “Want you”

And Joe wouldn’t just ignore him, not with that request, so he settles himself between Patrick’s legs and starts kissing his face again, his cheeks and his clean-shaved jaw, his neck, and starts to pull off Patrick’s (incredibly cute) shirt (even if it has Kanye West’s face on it) before Patrick pushes Joe’s hand away and gives him a look that kind of breaks his heart and reminds him of when Patrick thought Joe asked him out as a joke. But before he can begin to argue with Patrick, he reminds himself that he shouldn’t be making Patrick feel uncomfortable in the slightest

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Joe shakes his head “It’s alright, I can still eat you out with this on, can’t I?” He laughs when Patrick practically shrieks, but brings him impossibly closer “Yes, yes, oh my god. I took a shower… just… by the way” Joe bites down on Patrick’s collarbone enough for it to bruise (and Joe’s well aware that he has a decent sized hickie on his neck too), and mutters before sucking on it “Cool. Soap is delicious”

And Joe keeps doing this, and the music is playing in the background, the singer’s voice deep and guttural and it sounds so good played with Patrick’s sound system and Joe feels so connected to Patrick somehow, like each low note the singer sings somehow sews them together. It’s the best goddamn feeling in the world, that is until he feels Patrick shove Joe off of him just so that he could lie back down on his stomach, and pull him back in. “Hurry up” Patrick’s voice is thin and he sounds like he’s about to explode, but Joe just laughs and hums against his skin and moves down.

“Can I take off your boxers” He asks against Patrick’s inner thigh, and he hears “Yes” in a quivering voice, before the voice adds “Never fucking shave, oh my god”

It feels so intimate even though Joe can’t see Patrick’s face. He pulls off his boxers and throws them on the ground and just feels. He runs his hands over Patrick’s white ass and under the shirt and leans down to start kissing Patrick’s thighs. He tries not to smile when Patrick spreads them a little wider.

“You’re so pretty” Joe whispers against Patrick’s skin, and Patrick just replies with gripping the pillow cases a little tighter, shaking with anticipation.

“I want to be here forever” He says, before sucking a bruise onto Patrick’s thighs, and does the same thing on the other side. Joe absolutely loves foreplay, he loves getting people so wound up so that he can unwind them slowly and carefully and he loves keeping people waiting- he used to think it was the best when he was teasing women, because he could watch and feel them get more aroused with every kiss and bite, but honestly, right now, with the music in the background, with Patrick just shaking yet staying silent, this is the best. It almost scares him a little that Patrick is quiet, but then Patrick sucks in a breath and says “If you don’t fuckin-“ He’s suddenly cut off by Joe licking a stripe above his hole and his breath hitches.

“Thought so” Joe pinches his side, before going back in- he licks over his hole and nothing more, just purely teasing him, enjoying the soft sounds of Patrick’s breathing. “Joe, _c’mon”_ Patrick’s voice is muffed because of the pillows, and only then does Joe really give into what Patrick wants, because he’s an asshole but he’s not _that_ much an asshole.

He uses his hands to spread Patrick further and dips his tongue in, just experimentally, before going back to licking over his hole and dipping back in. He grins when Patrick rocks back into the bed and gasps, and goes back to just doing that- he licks and  pushes his tongue in him, and it’s not really anything he isn't used to… it’s just a little different he guesses. He can’t hate it when Patrick’s letting out high-pitched moans and gripping his pillow cases hard, trying to move back onto Joe’s tongue.

He’s almost sure that Patrick can come from this, just his tongue in his ass, and the beard burn that Joe knows must be there now, but Patrick’s gasping “More, more, more”, so Joe does the next best thing- he sucks his fingers in his mouth, and presses two fingers in (at this point, Patrick’s already so loose and pliant and he’s so _wet_ with saliva, that it doesn’t burn as much as it feels new, and Patrick lifts his head off of the pillow to moan loud, his legs (his feet still sock covered) shaking and his toes curling, and it doesn’t take long for Joe to press against his prostate (when Joe hits it, Patrick actually screams into his pillow).

“I’m gonna come, fuck…fuck” Patrick sobs, his hips rocking back into the mattress, as Joe steadily moves his fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate, and all it takes is for Patrick to lift himself off the bed enough for Joe to jerk him off, and suddenly he’s coming onto the sheets with a groan, a sound that sounds a lot like “Joe”

He’s completely boneless afterwards, his breathing rough and harsh, and he’s sweating, but his thighs are bruised and he looks so _good,_ and Joe just jerks off as silently as he can next to Patrick, coming just as the album ends. He’s pretty much a God. He collapses back onto the sheets, and Patrick turns to look at him- Patrick’s got a tear running down his cheek and his lip is red from biting it, but he looks so satisfied and sedated, and he kisses his cheek “Go brush your teeth and I’ll kiss you again”

The last couple of hours was definitely worth the look Travie gave Joe as he walked out of Patrick’s room with semen-stained boxers, his toothbrush and a new pair of boxers, which inevitably belonged to Patrick.  


	6. Chapter 6

Joe’s out and about in Chicago, walking to meet Mikey and Pete somewhere for lunch (despite the fact that they live together). It’s a normal day, he’s only run into one fan, and everything is well with the world (despite the fact that he hasn’t seen his boyfriend of a month… in a month)

Since Joe had to inevitably go back to Chicago, and Patrick couldn’t blow off work to get, y’know, his ass eaten by Joe all the time, he had to stay in New York. Things worked out great, they texted and skyped all the time, but Joe missed touching and kissing Patrick. 

So, when Joe’s phone rings, and it’s Patrick calling, he picks up immediately “Hey babe!” He chirps, as Patrick giggles loudly and clear into the microphone of his phone “I love being called that! Anyways, guess what?!” He’s clearly excited, and Joe can practically imagine Patrick calling Joe from his bed, his smile wide. It makes Joe’s heart hurt and he aches to be able to hug him.

“What?” Patrick huffs “You gotta guess!” “There’s a lot of things to be excited about!”

Patrick hums in agreement “True that. Well, I guess I’ll just tell you then. My schedule is completely empty next week, and I’m due back for a visit to my mom in Wilmette…” He trails off, the smile in voice evident.

“Wait, you’re gonna be in Chicago?! Holy shit!” Joe practically screams into his phone, as people on the streets stare at him awkwardly. But he’s so smiley and happy that he can finally see Patrick again that he doesn’t even care.

“Technically! And I could always get a hotel but uh…” He begins to say, before Joe cuts him off “Dude, my apartment is huge. Stay at my place”

Patrick laughs “Is this an attempt to get into my pants?” “Maybe. Slightly. Think of the benefits, 'Trick. You get to meet my crazy friends, you get to spend time with your loving boyfriend, and the Chicago skyline is totally visible from my window. I know how much you love Chicago” He sing-songs the last bit, and he can practically _hear_ Patrick’s eye roll. “Compelling argument. I’ll call you back a minute when I’ve decided- room-service or Joe’s dick?” He says goodbye, and hangs up.

How the hell did Joe end up with a guy like Patrick? He isn’t sure, maybe it’s just fate. Like most things that come to him, like modeling. But no, he really feels like Patrick could be the one, they just talk all the time, you know? They always have something new to discuss and things aren’t necessarily awkward anymore- Joe still has crippling anxiety and Patrick is like chockful with self-esteem issues, but they somehow work around that. And Patrick doesn’t mind hearing about Joe’s dog, or about Joe’s day, and he tries to be empathetic when Joe talks about his Model Struggles™ and same goes for Joe- Joe loves hearing about Vega, and about models that can’t quite get it right, but who have potential, and he loves getting music recommendations from Patrick, mostly because he’s so passionate about everything he does and it’s the absolute best thing in the world.

Long story short, Joe is sorta kinda falling for Patrick, and falling hard. What a nerd.

* * *

Even though Mikey was less than excited to meet Patrick, since he was untrusting of almost all of Joe’s partners, and although it did take a lot of convincing on Joe’s part to get Mikey and Pete to take a goddamn vacation and leave for a couple of days so that Patrick and Joe could have the place to themselves, it was eventually worked out.

So that takes us back to where they are now- Mikey is packing some clothes into suitcases haphazardly as Pete distracts Joe from looking at the clock on the stove every couple of seconds- Patrick is only 5 minutes late, and Joe is already freaking because _oh my god what if things go wrong and what if he’s dead Pete what if Patrick is DEAD._

Just as Joe finishes that thought, the doorbell rings, and Joe practically jumps out of his seat to go get the door. He faintly remembers that Patrick likes when he has his beard, so his face is rough when he runs a hand over it before opening the door. He’s greeted with the smell of Patrick’s cologne first- it’s strong but _so good,_ and Patrick grins at him “Hi boyfriend”

He drops his bags to wrap his arms around Joe’s neck, and Joe leans down to kiss him, a kiss that was meant to be chaste, because Patrick has loads of bags to drag into the apartment, and Pete is standing right at the door, waiting to meet Patrick, but Patrick bites his lip, and their kiss deepens- they only part when Pete clear his throat- it makes Joe want to yell ‘This is how I feel all the time!’ but he only laughs awkwardly and lets go of Patrick. He looks good, he’s wearing a fedora on his head and a sweater and his jeans are so tight. It makes Joe’s mouth water a little.

“You look… really good” He says, as Patrick rolls his eyes playfully “Yeah, yeah. Help me bring this stuff in?” He looks around, and is greeted with Pete’s dark and curious eyes watching him, wanting to check out who exactly Joe can’t shut up about “Oh! Hi! I’m Patrick”

“Dude, he’s _adorable”_ Pete immediately coos, letting go off his “protective brother” image to ruffle Patrick’s hair. It’s awkward for everyone, especially for Patrick, who just gives him a weird look and turns to look at Joe for some help.

“Don’t mind Pete” Joe says simply, before taking some of Patrick’s suitcases and dragging them in through the door, just as Mikey comes down the hall.

“Hey, I’m Mikey. Joe’s right, don’t mind Pete” Mikey holds out his hand, and Patrick shakes it, with a nervous smile “Patrick”

“Dude, we’ve heard so much about you. Joe wouldn’t shut up” Pete says, and Joe looks up from bringing bags into the apartment to glare at him “I wouldn’t say that. You just… come up in conversation a lot”

Patrick blushes, before pulling off his fedora and clutching it close to his chest. “T-thanks. Joe told me a lot about you guys too”

Once the 4 of them get over the awkwardness over Chicago style pizza, (Patrick moaned when he took his first bite of the pizza in quote unquote forever, and both Joe and Pete looked up at him. Seriously, how the hell is Patrick hot with tomato sauce all over his mouth? Joe wants to lick it all off), it’s time for Mikey and Pete to leave for their trip to Seattle. Apparently Ryan and Brendon were going to meet them there, and Joe doesn’t even know how Ryan and Brendon _know_ Mikey and Pete, but he doesn’t question it.

“It was super cool meeting you!” Pete says to Patrick, as Mikey nods “What he said. But, uh, if you try to hurt Joe, I’ll kill you” He says quickly, giving Patrick a glare, before making a complete 180 to smile sweetly at the couple “Bye!”

Seriously, sometimes Joe hates Mikey Way with a passion. But Patrick looks more amused than anything, he just promises not to, and then wishes them good luck on their flight.

“I’m sorry about them-“ Joe begins to apologize, mostly because his friends are idiots, but y’know. Lovable idiots.

“It’s fine. I liked them. It’s sweet how they look out for you” Patrick gives Joe a smile and flops on the couch. “So… we’re here. Alone” He wiggles his eyebrows at him, as some sort of like mating call. Joe tries not to laugh when he moves a little closer to Patrick to kiss him “Yeah, I guess we are”

* * *

 

As it turns out, having Patrick stay at Joe’s apartment is a lot less eventful than Joe had imagined- Joe has a lot of press to do, and he models a little, and Patrick visits his family almost every single day that he’s here (and he has a right to) but it’s interesting because Joe and Patrick are almost like… domestic. Like Patrick comes back to the apartment at night around the same time that Joe does, and they have dinner together (mostly it’s frozen stuff from Joe’s freezer, or they order in) and they talk about their day, and then they watch a movie or a TV show that ends in makeout sessions and then they give each other blowjobs and handjobs in the dark, and repeat.

It should be boring, and Joe should hate every second of it because it’s a schedule, but he _loves_ it. It’s everything Joe wants- of course he wants more time to see Patrick, but he actually _likes_ the arrangement they have going on. It’s like they’re married or something, which scares Joe, yet excites him. They walk Louis at night and kiss in the city, and go into coffee shops and laugh over donuts and it’s so nice and good and it makes Joe want to cry because he never envisioned this- He envisioned booze and photoshoots until everyone got sick of him and his eyes that aren’t even that special.

But Patrick makes him feel special all the time without even trying, and Joe knows it’s early okay, he knows it’s only been like a month, but Joe feels like he’s in _love._

Or maybe he’s in love with the feeling. He doesn’t really know how he feels. But he knows that he feels good around Patrick all the time.

* * *

 A week goes by a lot faster than he thought it would, and suddenly it’s Patrick’s last night in Chicago.

“What time do you have to be at the airport tomorrow?” Joe asks in a small voice around 11 PM, right around the time that Patrick goes to sleep. They’re both on Joe’s bed, Joe at the head scrolling through his tumblr feed, and Patrick at the foot on his laptop.

“Uh, noon?” Patrick looks up from his laptop screen and meets Joe eyes. “I don’t want to go. You’re going to have to drag me there”

Joe scoffs, putting his phone down “Yeah. I don’t want you to leave either. I’m gonna miss you”

“Yeah. Granted, I’m gonna miss Louis more than you” Patrick makes a face at Joe, laughing when Joe acts offended. He climbs over to Joe’s side of the bed, and pulls off his glasses. “So… it’s my last night here” He leans over to kiss Joe’s neck, and Joe grins even though he hates the reminder “And you can say no to this if you think it’s too early. But…” Patrick’s hands start roaming and he whispers in Joe’s ear “I want you to fuck me”

And okay, it’s a little pathetic but Joe gets half-hard just at that. They haven’t fucked yet- it’s not a big deal to Joe, nor Patrick. It’s not that Joe hasn’t thought about it, it’s just that he is content with what they have now. That being said, he wouldn’t say no to having sex with Patrick because… he’s Patrick. And he’s gorgeous and Joe is sorta already in love with him.

“I can do that” Joe says in a shaky voice, and he turns his head to kiss Patrick, reaching to turn off the lamp in the room- it’s instinct by now, because they’ve only been having sex in the dark, or in positions where Joe can’t see Patrick’s body or face. It kinda sucks, but Joe doesn’t question it anymore because Patrick just says that he doesn’t like it and that’s that. Joe tried talking about it, but it doesn’t work.

But it’s surprising when Patrick pushes his hand away, and says when he pulls away to breathe “I want… I want you to see me” He looks a little cautious when he says it, so Joe pulls away. “I don’t care, I don’t mind doing it in the dark if you makes you uncomfortable” but Patrick just sighs and shakes his head “No, it’s fine I just…” He bites his lip, trying to find the right words to say “Don’t like my body that much. You… you’re a _model_ Joe. I look disgusting next to you and-”

Joe shakes his head “Jesus Patrick, you’re fucking gorgeous-“ Patrick gives him a small smile “You have to say that Joe. You’re my boyfriend”

“I’m saying it because it’s _true._ You’re… oh my god, Patrick, you’re not disgusting you’re the complete opposite of that, you’re like a fucking god” Joe kinda sucks with words, but he continues blabbing “You have such a nice face what the hell. A-And your eyes are so beautiful and I’m like… half in love with you. It doesn’t matter what you look like, but even if it did, you are fucking gorgeous and…” He pauses, before tugging on the hem of Patrick’s shirt “Let me show you how gorgeous you are”

Patrick just stares at him, chewing on his lip like he’s afraid where this is going, but he just lies back on the bed and props himself on his elbows as Joe unbuttons his shirt, but closes his eyes and winces once all of the buttons are unbuttoned. He doesn’t want to look at Joe’s face, and his eyes only open once Joe presses an open mouthed kiss against his stomach.

His shirt isn’t entirely off, just the buttons being unbuttoned but it’s enough to make Patrick want to curl away, until he sees Joe looking up at him

Patrick _is_ chubby- but the thing is Joe doesn’t actually give a shit? At all? Patrick’s weight is something that Joe is aware of, but Joe hardly notices it besides when he “cuddles” with him or grips his hips when he’s blowing him. But he understands that Patrick is self-conscious so he presses a kiss to his stomach, and kinda touches him everywhere. He bites the skin right below his ribs and sucks marks into the pale skin “Was this what you were worried about? That I would judge you?”

Patrick sighs and runs his hands through Joe’s hair “Didn’t think you would judge me… thought you would be repulsed” Joe looks up. “Patrick. Baby. I don’t care-“ “You can’t say that you don’t care about my fat fucking stomach”

“Why not? I don’t care about your stomach or your weight. That doesn’t change who you are to me” Joe reaches up to kiss Patrick’s cheek “Again… I’m kinda in love with you? Your weight doesn’t change who you are. Your weight doesn’t change your fucking awesome music taste and your personality and the fact that you make me feel more special than any fucking fan in the world” Patrick slowly nods and shrugs his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before kissing Joe “I believe you… I actually genuinely believe you” He smiles into their kiss and lets Joe move a hand in between them to just feel his skin.

“I’m glad. Now… if you still wanna…” He trails off and Patrick giggles “Yeah I do. Take your shirt off”

Like he would disobey. He pulls off the tee shirt he was wearing and he and Patrick kinda play this game of who can touch each other more. They kiss desperately, and Patrick grinds up against him when Joe pinches his skin and Joe moans in Patrick’s mouth when Patrick pulls on his hair.

In no time, Patrick’s jeans are off and Joe’s sweatpants are on the floor and they’re panting against each other in their boxers. Patrick’s hard against Joe’s thigh, because Joe keeps kisses his neck and gripping his hips and he’s whispering things like “You’re fuckin’ perfect” and “Gonna make you feel so good”

Eventually Patrick pushes Joe off of him and gasps “Get the lube oh my god please” and Joe kisses him once more before reaching over to get lube and a condom. His lube is strawberry flavored and Patrick laughs when he sees it “Sheesh, Trohman” Joe makes a face at him, before pulling Patrick’s boxers.

Patrick spreads his legs and alright dicks look kinda weird, but Joe supposes that Patrick’s dick is fairly nice, in the light. “Stop staring” Patrick huffs, and Joe pours some lube onto his fingers, and presses a finger in. Patrick’s face twists in discomfort, but he spreads his legs further and wraps a hand around his dick, pumping slowly until Joe moves his finger at a pace that doesn’t feel as uncomfortable as it does annoying. It’s not enough but Patrick isn’t stretched enough for anything else. Eventually, he presses another finger in and starts scissoring them, and that’s when Patrick takes his hand off his cock and sighs in content.

“Yes, Joe” He whimpers once Joe brushes past his prostate, and Joe just does it again. His dick kinda aches but he takes his time with Patrick because he feels like Patrick is going to break, he’s so perfect and he’s spread out under Joe and Joe still can’t believe this is the first time he’s really seeing Patrick naked and he’s fucking gorgeous.

Once Joe works in 3 fingers in him, curling them and hitting his prostate until Patrick is a writhing mess under him, Patrick gasps out “Get in me, holy shit get the hell in me” and Joe kisses his hip bone before pulling his fingers out “Tell me if I need to stop, okay?” Joe jerks himself off for a minute so that he’s fully hard and pulls the condom on. Patrick stares at him with dark eyes, pulling him close and grips his arm once Joe slowly presses into him.

Patrick’s breathing harsh, and he whimpers once Joe’s fully in- he’s had sex before, but not in a while, and Joe’s above average okay, so he tells Joe to stop for a second. He grips Joe’s arms tighter, and he hooks his legs around Joe’s waist.

And Patrick looks so far gone already, and he’s staring up at Joe with this look in his eyes that make Joe want to fuck him so hard, but he just waits for Patrick to tell him it’s okay to move, biting his lip hard.

“Move” Patrick mutters, before saying “Just… y’know, go slow?” Joe nods, and starts rocking his hips slowly, and fuck, Patrick is so hot and tight around his cock, and Patrick just fucking clings to him, moving to kiss him. Joe thrusts a little harder, and Patrick gasps in Joe’s mouth when he hits his prostate

“Nngggh… faster, come on I can handle it” And Joe moves a little faster and trusts in a little harder, groaning with every thrust because he still can’t believe he’s _inside_ Patrick, and Patrick just whimpers and makes these high pitched moans every time Joe rocks back into him.

Joe moves down to kiss Patrick’s neck, and he almost pulls all the way out before thrusting back in _hard_ and Patrick moans loudly, pulling on Joe’s hair “Yes, yes, harder” and it’s a little hard to believe that just 5 minutes ago Patrick wanted Joe to go slow because right now, Joe’s sweating because of how much he’s just thrusting, and Patrick pushes back as much as he can, his fingernails scratching Joe’s back as he moans. It stings, but Joe’s into pain enough to dig it.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” Patrick’s chanting now, his hands just grabbing at Joe’s skin, and Joe pulls Patrick’s legs over his shoulders (“I don’t think I’m that flexi- _oh_ ”) and slamming back in, the bed hitting the wall.

“ _Fuck_ ” Joe gasps, as Patrick laughs breathlessly “I know right?” Joe moves a hand in between their bodies and wraps his hand around Patrick’s cock, and starts pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts, and Patrick’s body practically shakes “Fuck you, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come”

It only takes a couple more thrusts for Patrick to come, shouting Joe’s name as he does, and it lands on both of their chests- he clenches on Joe’s cock as he comes and it’s enough to make Joe come as well- He comes long and he groans in Patrick's neck as he does. 

He pulls out, and ties the condom before throwing it on the floor, collapsing next to Patrick, who looks completely spent. His hair is matted to his forehead and he looks sleepy.

“I’m kinda in love with you too… just by the way” Patrick says once their breathing gets back to normal, and Joe picks up his tee shirt and laughs “Good to know you feel that way right after y’know, I totally fucked your brains out” and Patrick rolls his eyes playfully at that, wiping come off of his and Joe’s chest with the tee shirt in Joe’s hands before throwing it on the floor “Scratch that. I hate you” He turns on his side, but moves close to Joe, and Joe wraps an arm around Patrick’s body- they fall asleep like that, just breathing together, and they both feel kinda gross and sticky but it’s comfortable in a way that neither of them understands

Joe guesses that’s how love or whatever works, because he fell in love with Patrick Stump in a month and he doesn’t understand how but he did, and it’s great- he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for that horrible ending! but anyways, thanks for reading this, and i hope you enjoyed this great joetrick suffer! this was a lot of fun to write, even if i had major writers block!


End file.
